Live With It
by Sachiness
Summary: Always never get along together but what happens when they switched bodies?
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:**Always never get along together but what happens when they switched bodies?

Sachi: Oh no... this is my FIRST fic. and maybe they'll not like it wwwaaaahhh panics

Naruto: I don't care if the story's good or not, let's just get on with the story!!

Sakura: Okay now, is the characters all ready?

All the characters are standing at a straight line except for Shikmaru who's sleeping on a chair snoring

Sakura: GET UP YA LAZY BASTARD!! Hits Shikamaru in the head

Shikamaru: Ow. You shouldn't hit me in the head Sakura. Touches head

Sachi: Sweat drops

Sasuke: Can we get over this? Sachi read the story that you made already.

Sachi: Uh... right... Flips pages

Naruto: Sachi doesn't own us. Except the plot of this story.

**Story:**

"I HATE YOU!!" Screamed a small blond boy with markings on his face that looks like whiskers.

"I HATE YOU TO!!" Screamed a good looking guy with an Uchiha mark on the back of his shirt.

The blond guy's name Naruto Uzumaki who's always very loud at speaking, who's always making trouble and always saying, 'I'm going to be the greatest Hokage some day!'

The good looking guy on the other hand, he's name Sasuke Uchiha the last member of the clan, a silent one who is also looking for power to kill his brother. His anti socialness makes the girls go gaga and his looks also.

"Stop you two!" A girl with short pink hair name Sakura Haruno a smart girl but has a mad crush at Sasuke or maybe love? But either ways she doesn't want to see her teammates arguing.

"Stay out of this Sakura!!" Naruto snorted.

"What?!" Sakura said being mad and annoyed. "Say that one more time and I will-"

"He's right Sakura, stay out of this." Sasuke smirked. "It's not your fight, it's ours."

"Huh... Sasuke...?" Sakura asked.

"You ready, dope?" Sasuke said while touching his shuriken pouch.

Naruto was surprised. But got over with it. "Yeah, I am... loser." Naruto said while grabbing a kunai.

'No... not this again!' Sakura said in her mind, frozen, but spoke. "Please!! Don't do this again... please." Sakura's throat horsed while crying.

"Let's do this ONCE and for All." Sasuke pulled out his Chidori out of his hands.

"Hah... you using that already?" Naruto put his kunai back then putting his Rasengan on his hands. "LET'S DO THIS FAIR AND SQUARE!!"

"HHHHHAAAAAHHHHH!!" Sasuke ran fast as the speed of light towards Naruto.

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!!" Naruto ran fast as he could towards Sasuke.

"No..." Sakura flowing with tears said quietly.

WOOF...

Sakura was surprised to see her Sensei Kakashi Hatake went in the middle (again) to stop Naruto and Sasuke's fight. He hold the arms were the Chidori and Rasengan was made.

"Kakashi Sensei!!" Sakura was glad to see her Sensei stopped the fight.

"Unh..." Sasuke said while trying to get his hand out.

"Oh man!!" Naruto whined. "Why did you stop the fight again!!" Naruto pointed.

"Because at the very beginning a ninja cannot attack or fight his fellow teammate!" Kakashi's lazy eye became a serious one. "When will you two will ever learn? This is my SECOND time to do this to you two!" Kakashi let go of the two hands.

Sasuke snorted, as for Naruto was surprised to see his Sensei mad, really mad.

Sakura just stand there and froze. Kakashi face his back at their faces. "...When will you two ever get along."

It was a silent moment until, "...Maybe..." Sasuke began to speak Naruto and Sakura began to look at Sasuke "...never..."

Sakura gasped, Naruto snorted. "Yeah maybe we're not really ment to get along."

Sasuke jumped to the buildings, just a second, he's out of sight.

"I don't need him... I can fight without him you know." Naruto pointed at Sakura who's frozen.

Naruto walked away, and thinking that he saved him from Orochimaru is worth it.

Sakura was just frozen and crying Kakashi immediately said to her, "Don't cry Sakura, I'll take care of this." Kakashi was nowhere in sight when he pulled a smoke bomb and left Sakura behind.

--

Naruto is having lunch with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee at Ichiraku. "Man... I hate Sasuke. He thinks he's so cool." Naruto, back to his loud self.

"Then why did we save him from Orochimaru?" Kiba said while slurping his noodles.

"It's not becuase of me you know. Sakura said that to granny Tsunade." Naruto pointed.

"Well... thank her because they will come back here soon and it will be so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"He's your teammate, why don't you get along with each other?" Shino said as he raise an eyebrow.

"Don't say that to me bugboy!! How about you and Kiba." Naruto said with his loud voice.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, and pretending to ignor it.

"Just use all your youth to get along with him." Lee said doing the thumbs up pose. Lee's grin is so big that his pearly whites shined to the five of them.

"Oh man... Bushy Brow!! Put your stupid teeth down!!" Naruto threw his chopstick to Lee's teeth.

"Oww... Naruto!! Don't be so negative." Lee said while putting his hand on his mouth.

"Naruto's cranky today." Choiji said eating his potato chips.

"Really? I didn't notice that." Kiba laughed at Naruto, who was annoyed.

"Obviously it's because of Sasuke right?" Shikamaru said.

"Hmp!" Naruto snorted, "I HATE Sasuke, I REALLY hate him. I don't need his da-"

"Naruto."

Six pairs of eyes looked at the girl who's calling Naruto.

"Sakura?"

Sakura gave him a small smile, she kinda looks sad.

"Want to eat Ramen with us." Naruto grinned.

"No thanks, I'm full."

"Oh..." Naruto said. "...About a while ago, I'm sorry if I-"

"It's okay." Sakura interrupted again. "...Naruto... you know where's... Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked in surprised his temper suddenly became high. "Why are you telling this to me?"

"W-well... I thought that you and Sasuke forgive each other, and-"

"Well, we didn't, okay, happy?!" Naruto stood up and went near to Sakura, pointing at her. "Why are you always teaming up with Sasuke?!"

"No Naruto I-"

"Just because he's strong, smart and good looking you're teaming up with him?!"

"Naruto listen to-"

"I don't want to!" Naruto bumped Sakura and went away.

"Hey your pay!!" The owner of Ichiraku demanded.

"Oh man!" Naruto said and ran.

When Naruto was no where in sight, Lee began to spoke. "Don't worry Sakura, he'll forgive you."

"Naruto's a forgiving person... well not really but to you, he'll forgive you." Shikamaru said facing his noodles. (To lazy to face Sakura!)

"Man, he's not even a gentle man, he BUMPED you, Sakura." Kiba said pretending it's something surprising.

"Don't say that, you know that Sakura's a softy." Chouji said.

"...Really?..." Kiba said.

"I just ask Naruto where's Sasuke, to see if he's okay." Sakura said.

"It's not just Sasuke who is down Sakura, Naruto also, that's why he's so angry because he thinks that you only care about Sasuke not him." Shino said in a wisdom vioce.

Sakura turned her head to the boys, for a while, she began to speak. "I need to go now, sorry I ruined your lunch."

"It's okay, we understand you and your teammates." Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba didn't answer.

Sakura gave them a small smile, then walked away.

--

Sasuke brought his lunch and decided to eat in his favorite training place, when he got there he saw Neji Hyuuga practicing with his shurikens and kunais to fight.

They saw each other but didn't speak for a while. But Sasuke began speak. "Why are you here?"

"Why are YOU here?!" Neji pointed out.

"This is my training room."

"...I went here first..."

Sasuke became silent, for a while he decided to talk. "Whatever." Sasuke said and went away to find another place to eat his lunch.

--

It was late at night, everyone is asleep except the 24 hours at Ichiraku and Kakashi sneaking to the room of Sasuke.

"I have an improtant mission for the jounins, I hope that this jutsu will get you and Naruto along." Kakashi whispered to himself then standing beside Sleeping Sasuke on is bed, Kakashi do some hand signs, (Very many hands signs.) and shouted. "SOUL TRANSFER JUTSU!!" Then Kakashi slapped his hands to Sasuke's tummy, Sasuke groaned a little but still slept.

"Sorry Sasuke, Naruto, but it's for the best of you two." Kakashi said the jumped to the window.

--

Naruto woke up at 7:00 am Naruto groaned. "Hmf, my alarm clock didn't wake me up." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. 'darn alarm clock' when he reached for his alarm clock, he felt nothing, when he opened his eyes, his alarm clock was not there. "What the-" Naruto looked at the house where he's living. "This is not my house, its Naruto's." He looked at his hands, he realized that it's not the house that is swichted, also his body! "Wha-" Naruto looked at the mirror. "I-Im Naruto?..." Naruto stood there frozen a little the all of a sudden. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

To be cont...

**AN:** I hope you like it, please review!! I accept criticizes and good compliments, just to make my other fics. better! REVIEW!! XD

**Next Chapter Teaser:** "...Get up..." Naruto said while looking at Sakura. Sakura was more puzzled than before, she wants to know what's happening, 'what did they do yesterday, their different already.' Sakura thought. Sakura's hand was on her chest so tightly, her heart was pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did that bonehead do

"What did that bonehead do?!" Naruto said to himself.

Sasuke's soul is trapped to Naruto's body and Naruto's soul is trapped to Sasuke's body. This is not good for Sasuke.

On his way to his house, he saw Hinata walking. "H-hi Naruto." Hinata said nervously.

Naruto raised a brow to her, she began to blush. 'She is a weirdo' Naruto thought.

"Wh-where are you going Naruto?" Hinata asked.

'I cannot tell her that I'm not Naruto' Naruto thought again. "I'm going to train."

'This is my chance.' Hinata thought. Naruto's about to go until. "N-Naruto?"

"What now?" Naruto said in a whiney tone.

"C-can I..." Hinata blushed some more. "...Uh... Can I... I..." Hinata was bright red like she's on fire. Naruto waiting so he can go now. "...Uh..." Hinata gulped, but spited all out. "C-can I train with you?" She's ready to die.

"...No..."

Hinata nearly fainted as Naruto walked away. "...Maybe, this is not my lucky day..."

Naruto is jumping through the buildings and gets more irritated by the minute.

When he's in the house of Sasuke, Naruto was very mad like a volcano ready to erupt. 'Get ready Naruto.' Naruto thought.

Naruto banged the door open, and saw Sasuke sleeping with drool on is pillow and the alarm clock was still alarming. 'That deaf dope.' Then he put out a small electricity on his point finger and shot it to Sasuke.

"OOOWWWWWWWWWWW son of a-" Sasuke looked at Naruto and like 5 seconds, he knew. "WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke looked at his hands. "I'm... Sasuke..." Then he looked at Naruto. "...Sasuke...?"

"You finally get it dope." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"Why... why are YOU in my body?!" Sasuke said while pointing.

"I was almost asking you the same thing bonehead."

"Ugh! Stop calling me names" Sasuke said in whiney tone.

"That's not the point, what did you do Naruto?"

"I never did anything"

"Stop lying dope."

"I'm not I swear." Sasuke said while raising his right arm.

"Then... who did this?" Naruto was thinking then. "Dress up, we're going to Kakashi's place."

"Why? Why not granny Tsunade? She's the lord Hokage, maybe she can cure us."

"Because, I don't want everybody to know that we changed bodies."

"Why are you so scared of that?"

"I'm not scared, now dress up."

- -

Sasuke and Naruto are walking down the streets of Konoha, Naruto began to talk. "Okay like this Naruto, you act like me and I'll act like you okay?"

Sasuke gave a question look. "Why?"

"So they will not know that we switched bodies' bonehead."

"Okay..." Sasuke gave an evil smile, "...dope..."

"What did you say to me?" Naruto asked

"That's what you said Sasuke I need to act like you." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto frowned "Whatever"

"I don't say whatever you know!!"

"Shut up!! Well I'm not that noisy like your big mouth of yours."

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted.

"HEEEEYYYYYY SAKURAAA!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Huh?" Sakura gave Sasuke puzzled look.

"Ugh bonehead." Naruto slapped his forehead with his hands then punched it to Sasuke's head. "You dope, you never get things right." Naruto whispered.

"Oh, right." Sasuke said.

When Sakura got near Naruto greeted her. "Hey Sakura!!"

"Um... hey" Still puzzled why Sasuke greeted her so loudly.

Sasuke gave Naruto a frown and Naruto saw it and gave him a frown also.

Sakura was looking at them for a while then smiled. "Looks like the both of you made up already."

"Well... it's not really like that you know Sakura." Sasuke said and smirked. "Right... dope?"

Naruto grunted, but Sakura was surprised. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I'm FINE thank you" Sasuke in a loud tone, Naruto hit Sasuke on the back of the head again.

Sakura raised a brow on them. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her Sasuke smiled at her but Naruto frowned but thought of a way. "Uh... um..." Naruto was thinking. "Um..." Then Naruto raised his right fist up in the air. "Uh, let's get some ramen after we train... uh... right Sakura?" Naruto said in a boring way, not like the real Naruto would say.

"Naruto are you also alright?" Sakura twitched her eyebrows.

Naruto had a guilty look on his face but it didn't really show. Sasuke gave a frown on Naruto again, Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and frown also. After the staring game, Sasuke smiled at Sakura. "Naruto is fine. REALLY fine, right Naruto?" Sasuke said in a loud tone again. Naruto hit him once more.

Sakura was thinking then gave them a small smile. "Sasuke, are you... expressing yourself now?"

The two boys looked at Sakura once more, Sasuke began to talk. "Sakura, I'm not express-" Sakura was surprised. She saw Sasuke containing his laughter. He looks like he is running out of air, he has horseshoe eyes. (Its looks funny on Sasuke.)

Sakura was confused why Sasuke is laughing, (With those horseshoe eyes). Naruto crunches his fist. 'Naruto... son of a-'

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sasuke laughed like there was no tomorrow

"Eh?" Sakura asked. Naruto greeted his teeth so badly it bleeds.

"Sa-Sasuke ex-expressing himself? Hahaha!! There's no darn wa-wa wahaha way... he he HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Sasuke said and cries of laughter.

"Sasuke..." Sakura went near to Sasuke to comfort him. "Are you alri- WHA?"

Naruto punched Sasuke in the head towards the ground. Sakura was upset and mad. "What the hell did you do Naruto?" Sakura pointed.

"SHUT UP SAKURA!!" Naruto glanced at her. Naruto went near to Sasuke on the ground, Naruto looked down at Sasuke and grabbed his collar. "BONEHEAD!! YOU STUPID MORON!! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY THAT YOU PASSED FOR BEING GENIN ANYMORE!!"

"Naruto...?" Sakura gave them a puzzled look. Naruto stopped grabbing Sasuke's collar. Sasuke was in the ground panting, his hand is wiping his mouth. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"...Get up..." Naruto said while looking at Sakura. Sakura was more puzzled than before, she wants to know what's happening, 'what did they do yesterday, their different already.' Sakura thought. Sakura's hand was on her chest so tightly, her heart was pounding.

Sasuke got up and looked at Sakura. Sakura was upset, "What happen to you two? You two are so different now than yesterday.

Sasuke looked down then looked at Naruto giving a look of 'Should we tell her?"

Naruto gave him a two thoughts look, but for a while, he has no choice.

To be cont...

**AN:** I hope you like it. I don't know if the fic. is funny or anything please review!

**Next Chapter Teaser:** Sakura was surprised, his grin is like Naruto's. (Its looks cute on Sasuke!) Sakura looked down and put down her fist. Sasuke stopped grinning and looked at Naruto, Naruto sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto nodded slightly

Naruto nodded slightly. Sakura doesn't know what game are they playing, but for sure, Sasuke doesn't like playing lame games.

"Sakura, please understand okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded a little. Sasuke looked at Naruto who's looking at the ground, then looked up at Sakura. "Sakura..."

"What?" Sakura said in a hopeful voice.

"Me and Naruto, we..."

Sakura thought for a while then, 'Me and Naruto?' Now she's completely puzzled.

"...we exchanged bodies..." Naruto looked away from embarrassment. "...There, you know already."

"...What..." Sakura's eyes widened, her fist crunched up together and her face got angry. "NARUTO!! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!" Sakura almost punch Naruto when, "Sakura wait, stop!!" Sasuke said while putting his hand on her punching fist.

"...Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him her fist is almost near at Naruto's face.

"What he said is true. That's Sasuke." Sasuke explained.

Sakura looked at Naruto for a second, then looked back at Sasuke. "So... you're..."

"You're right. Hehehe" Sasuke grinned and put a thumbs up to Sakura.

Sakura was surprised, his grin is like Naruto's. (Its looks cute on Sasuke!) Sakura looked down and put down her fist. Sasuke stopped grinning and looked at Naruto, Naruto sighed.

Sakura looked at the two boys then looked at Naruto. "You're... Sasuke?"

"Yes Sakura... I'm Sasuke and that's Naruto." Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

Sakura was surprised. "O-oh so s-so-sorry Sasuke I didn't know that..." Sakura bowed her head, she was too close at Naruto and it hit Naruto's head.

"OWWW!!" Naruto hold his head. Sakura was surprised. Naruto's head hurts. "Son of a-"

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I mean Naruto, I-I mean Sasuke. Hehehe." Sakura said in embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHA this is so cool that I'm not me now." Sasuke laughed. Then he realized. "COOL!!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at him. Sasuke jumped up and down. "I could use the Sharingan to do fun stuff and even-"

"NO!!" Sakura punched Sasuke on the air, Naruto got surprised, Sasuke got up. "What did you do that for?" Sasuke looked at his body. "What did you do to Sasuke's body?!" Sasuke pointed.

"Well, it's not Sasuke who's inside his body, it's you!" Sakura put her hands on her waist.

Naruto hit Sasuke on the head. "I don't jump up and down bonehead."

"Plus, we need to go to Lord Hokage to do this." Sakura pointed.

"No." Naruto said. "I don't want her to know. I don't want ANYONE to know about this except you and Kakashi Sensei."

"But..." Sakura butted.

"Hehe he's just humiliated." Sasuke chuckled.

"Well then, let's go now." Sakura said.

"Naruto, you still got it right?" Naruto checked.

"Got what right?" Sasuke asked.

"You still need to act like me and I'll act like you bonehead... I mean... Sasuke."

"You're such a moron Naruto." Sakura said to Sasuke's body.

"And Sakura." Sakura looked at Naruto. "You need to call us in our bodies okay?"

"Right, Naruto." Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirked. "That means I will call you names and act so smart and cool bonehead." Sasuke laughed hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Sakura hit Sasuke's head. "If you laughed like that in front of the public. I swear to god, I will punch you to heaven." Sakura raised her fist to Sasuke and Sasuke gulped.

"Let's go now. I want to be in my old body now." Naruto said.

--

At Kakashi's house, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the door.

"Let's get on with this." Naruto said while knocking the door.

No one answered. Naruto still knocking the door. Sasuke sighed and Sakura was worried. Naruto knocked harder, but didn't answer. Naruto stopped knocking. "Where the hell is he?!"

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe... he's still sleeping."

Naruto greeted his teeth. "We have no choice." Naruto did a Jutsu sign that's familiar to Sasuke. "I'll borrow your chakra first Naruto."

"Eh?" Sasuke asked, Sakura was clueless also.

"RASENGAN!!" Naruto formed a Rasengan on his hand.

"What the?" Sasuke asked, Sakura was surprised.

"It's urgent Naruto." Naruto slammed the door with his Rasengan.

BAM!! The door was destroyed. Sasuke and Sakura are surprised.

"Heh." Naruto looked at his hands. "You're chakra's strong. It's a good feeling if a put out the Rasengan on my hands."

"DONT' GET THE HANG OF IT." Sasuke pointed. "That's my Jutsu!!"

"I know."

"Um... guys... let's go now inside." Sakura pleaded.

When they went inside, no one was there. The three ninjas looked at each other. Sakura shrugged. "Maybe, he's in his bed room?"

Naruto nodded and the three went up stairs. It's easy to know where Kakashi's bed room is because, it's only one door on the second floor. The three looked at the door, Sasuke, holding the handle of the door, looking at Sakura, she nodded, and Sasuke nodded back.

"Open it." Naruto said.

Sasuke gulped. (Is there anything to be afraid of?) He turned the handle around, swung the door open and made a sound.

When the door is half open, three heads popped out, when they went inside, no one was there.

"Kakashi Sensei?!" Sakura looked around.

"KAKASHI SENSEI WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked around and groaned.

"Oh... my..." Sakura said slowly. "...He's not here. Naruto, Sasuke."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked around. He groaned again. He punched the wall. Sasuke, Sakura was surprised, Naruto greeted his teeth.

"Where the hell is Kakashi?"

To be cont...

**AN:** I hope you liked it!! If you got hurt that Sakura hit Sasuke really hard, please tell me and all the things I did wrong here.

**Next Chapter Teaser: **"Ulp!" Sasuke gulped. Sakura sweated really badly and Naruto frowned and grunted. Shikamaru stopped and looked back at them. He saw that Sasuke was nervous, also Sakura. But as for Naruto kept his cool. Shikamaru was shocked. "Wait a minute." Shikamaru pointed. "Did you two really..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the HELL is he

"Where the HELL is he?" Naruto punched the wall.

Sasuke and Sakura looked down, and made an idea. "Maybe, Master Tsunade knows, maybe she knows where-"

"No!" Naruto scolded.

"But..." Sakura butted. "...This is are only hope. Plus will not tell her that you switched bodies, we're just gonna say where's Kakashi Sensei."

"...She's right you know..." Sasuke said he raised his fist. "C'mon Sasuke! It's our only hope. Maybe she really does know."

Naruto looked at Sakura and think. For a while, he made a decision. "...Okay... will tell her."

Sakura smiled, Sasuke grinned but as for Naruto a frown. "Will just ASK her okay." He looked at Sasuke. "And don't grin like that in front of Tsunade, act like me." Naruto said.

"Hai!!" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and still smiling. "Let's go now then."

Naruto nodded. They quickly jumped to nowhere.

--

In the tower, Shizune put hot tea in Tsunade's cup. Tsunade was busy by doing the papers of the mission.

"You better drink the tea while it's hot Master." Shizune said.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "It's not like you're doing all this work."

"M-Master." Shizune bowed. "S-sorry Master."

"Just don't do it again." Tsunade said. Then looked at the door. "Come in."

Kakashi's team went in. Sasuke grinned. "Hello Granny Tsunade!"

Sakura punched his head. Tsunade raised a brow. "Sasuke's been with Naruto for a LONG time, that's why he's like that haha." Sakura excused.

"... Yeah granny Tsunade he's hanging with me lately." Naruto said in a dull and boring voice.

"So... you two already made up?" Tsunade asked.

"HELL NO!!" Sasuke said. Sakura punched him a second time. She was angry.

"Uh... that's my line Sasuke, don't steal it." Naruto said in an ugly tone.

Sasuke frowned. Then it formed into an evil smile. "Okay... Bonehead."

Naruto's eyes got white and big. Sakura looked at the both of them. "Haha see Master Tsunade... hahaha."

"...I see..." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "So, why did you three went here?"

"Because of Kakashi Sensei. Do you know where he is?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the tea holding it. "He's on a mission. He'll come back for one or two weeks." Tsunade drank her hot tea.

"WHAT?!" The three of them said together. "ONE OR TWO WEEKS? CAN HE COME A BACK A LITTLE SHORTER?!" Sasuke said demanding.

"Oh no, it's impossible to be shorter. It's a dangerous mission." Tsunade looked at them in a puzzled look. "Well... I thought that he told you that?"

"N-no he didn't tell us that he will go on a dangerous mission and even a long one to." Sakura said while she remembers.

"That stupid bastard Kakashi." Naruto said greeting his teeth.

"Oh man why do we have bad luck at this time?!" Sasuke said stomping.

'Sasuke being more expressing with his feelings not that he will actually do that.' Tsunade thought while drinking her tea. 'W-wait.' Tsunade spitted her tea.

"Master!" Shizune said while going near to her. Tsunade gave sign of hand to stay away. "I'm fine." She said while looking at the three. 'Is it true? Are they hiding it from me? Maybe that's why their looking for Kakashi.' Tsunade put down her tea. "Why are you finding him? You worried."

"Not really Master. It's just that, we need something to do with Kakashi Sensei." Sakura explained.

'I knew it...' Tsunade thought and smiled. "Well... you three must wait. The mission will be a long trip for the Jounins.

"HAI!!" The three of them said together and left.

After they left Shizune was puzzled. "Master, Naruto and Sasuke are acting so strangely." Then Shizune was shock. "Do you think they...?"

"Yes. They did." Tsunade said. "Only Kakashi can break that Jutsu."

"I feel sorry for them, they will be stuck in their different bodies for one or two weeks." Shizune sighed.

"Well, Kakashi always uses Jutsus in very wise decisions." Tsunade smirked. "Maybe those two never get along with each other."

--

"Damn you Kakashi..." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed. "What should we do now?"

"Don't ask me." Sasuke said.

"One or two weeks? This will be a pain in the but." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto. Naruto noticed. "What?"

"Nothing." Sakura giggled. "You're starting to act really like Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto said. Sasuke grinned. "O- Of course I need to do it." Naruto pointed his body with a slight pink on his face. "I'm the dickhead Naruto."

Sasuke groaned and Sakura giggled. After a little talk and walking they saw Shikamaru walking with his chuunin vest.

"What's up Chuunin dude!" Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto glared at Sasuke dangerously. Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Hey... uh... Sasuke! That's my line!!" Naruto said pointing.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and grin. "Oh right, that's yours, bonehead."

Naruto groaned. Shikamaru noticed. "Are you two okay?"

"Their fine right Sasuke, Naruto?" Sakura smiled and glared at the both of them.

"Uh... yeah... I'm cool." Naruto said in a boring voice.

"...Hmph... yeah same as the dope." Sasuke said.

"Okay then," Shikamaru sighed and walked away. "I thought that you two switched body or something. And it will be too troublesome."

"Ulp!" Sasuke gulped. Sakura sweated really badly and Naruto frowned and grunted. Shikamaru stopped and looked back at them. He saw that Sasuke was nervous, also Sakura. But as for Naruto kept his cool. Shikamaru was shocked. "Wait a minute." Shikamaru pointed. "Did you two really..."

Naruto crunched up his fist. Sakura was sweatier than ever. "N-no th-they did not... why did you think of things like th-that Shikamaru?" Sakura explained.

"It's very obvious Sakura, I even know that you're lying to." Shikamaru said.

Sakura sighed. "He's too darn good." Sakura said in a low voice so that Shikamaru won't hear.

'Yes he is smart. But, can we trust him on this?' Naruto thought.

'He is LAZY after all. Maybe... he'll be too lazy to tell the situation here to anyone." Sakura thought just after Naruto thought.

'Oh man I'm starving. I want to go to Ichiraku now.' Sasuke pouted.

"Well?" Shikamaru said. "Are you three just gonna stand there and thinking?"

Sakura and Naruto both stared at Shikamaru, then they stared at each other. Naruto nodded a little and Sakura sighed. "Okay you got it." Sakura rolled her eyes. "They switched bodies."

"Okay." Shikamaru said, he's in the mood to ask right now. 'This is not what you see everyday.' Shikamaru thought and sighed. "Well? Why don't you two switched bodies again?"

"We can't." Naruto groaned.

"We don't know how to switch it. They just woke up in different bodies." Sakura sighed, then looked at Shikamaru in a cutesy face. "Since you're the genius and all can you help them switch back?"

"..." Shikamaru stared at Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru sighed. "...No..." Shikamaru turned his back on them and walked away. "I don't know how to do that."

Sakura stared at him. For five second, she was angry. "NO!!" Sakura yelled. "COME BACK YOU LAZY BASTARD!!" Sakura pulled Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Oww!!" Shikamaru closed one eye.

"STOP BEING TO LAZY AND HELP US!!" Sakura yelled. "NOW, HOW CAN YOU PUT THEM BACK TO NORMAL?!"

"I'm being, ow! Honest tru- Ouch! Trust me." Shikamaru said while Sakura still pulling his ponytail.

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE I WILL TRUST A BONY LAZY BASTARD LIKE YOU!!" Sakura said while raising her fist.

"I'm honest really!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL HOW TO PUT THEM BACK TO NORMAL!!"

While Sakura and Shikamaru are fighting, Sasuke and Naruto watched. Watching them on the sidelines.

"Hey! Sasuke, you think Sakura really wants us to be back to normal?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"What do you think bonehead?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Hmf!" Sasuke put his nose up in the air and crossed his arms. "I'm just asking."

"TELL US!!" Sakura yelled.

"Look I'm a Shadow expert not a body transfer expert!!" Shikamaru explained.

"...really...?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!! Can you let GO of me now?!" Shikamaru said.

Sakura let go and Shikamaru sighed. He fluffed his Chuunin vest. "I better get going. See ya!"

Naruto took one step. "Hey! You, don't go you lazy bastard."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "Why?"

Naruto was thinking. "If you know already that me and Naruto exchanges bodies." Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "We couldn't let you go because you can anyone else."

Shikamaru sighed. "C'mon guys, you told me your secret BECAUSE you BEILIVED me."

"We did that because we think you could help." Sakura said. "But... you can still help. Right Sasuke?"

"Are you talking to me or the real Sasuke?" Sasuke asked.

"OF COURSE THE REAL SASUKE YOU MORON!!" Sakura punched Sasuke's head. "Plus, why will I ASK you anyway?"

Naruto nodded a little. "Well... since you knew already are little secret..."

"C'mon" Shikamaru whined. "You think I say it to all the people in the world if I have a chance?"

The three looked at Shikamaru. "...Yes..."

"Aw man, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said while whining. "I'll just stay on your way."

"Well..." Sakura thinking of an answer. "You'll just tag along with us."

"Wha?" Shikamaru said without finishing the word. "I'll do that? I need to do training."

"You'll train with us." Sasuke said.

"No." Naruto answered. "I don't wanna train with your body." Naruto pointed.

"So what?" Sasuke said. "I don't want to skip training for ONE or TWO weeks!"

"Hmf!" Naruto frowned.

"I'll tag along with you three for one or two weeks?" Shikamaru said. "I'll have to do that because a heard your little secret? Man, what a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

It was silent for 2 minutes, Sakura decided to talk. "So... what are we gonna do now?"

Nobody answered, Sakura sighed.

Sasuke just thought of something. He closed his eyes. "SHARINGAN!!"

Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto saw what Sasuke's doing. Sasuke's eyes its red and has three dots on each eyes surrounding it.

"What the?" Naruto asked. "What the hell are you doing with my Sharingan?"

Sasuke grinned, "Well, since you used MY Rasengan, I decided that you will repay me now!"

"Don't tell me... you're gonna..." Sakura asked.

"Yep his gonna do it." Shikamaru answered.

"I'M GONNA MIMICK ALL THE PEOPLE I SEE IN THIS VILLAGE!!" Sasuke put an evil smile on Sasuke's face.

"Oh no you don't" Naruto said while walking forward to Sasuke.

"Aww man..." Sasuke stepped backwards. "You're so selfish Sasuke!!" Sasuke putted out his tongue and ran away.

"Son of a-" Naruto yelled. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto ran after Sasuke.

"Hey, wait for me Sasuke, I mean Naruto!!" Sakura yelled. "You're coming TOO." Sakura got Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is soooooooo troublesome.

To be cont...

**AN:** There I made it! I put Shikamaru there because maybe in the future chapter, it will be funny if the lazy bastard is there. :P Please review!!

**Next Chapter Teaser:** Sasuke rested for a while, then suddenly out of nowhere, Ino showed up. "Oh!! Sasuke!! I missed you so much." Ino hugged Sasuke. Then she looked around. "No sign of Sakura huh?" Ino smiled. "So it's just you and me handsome."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why am I here again

"Why am I here again?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because, you're the only one who can do the Shadow possession here. It can easily get Naruto." Sakura explained.

Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke was running fast. "C'mon Sasuke, your unfair, I let you use my Rasengan!!"

"Shut up!!" Naruto yelled. "Come back here you little bi-" Naruto tripped over a cat.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled, trying to help Naruto.

"Don't mind about me, get the loser now!!" Naruto commanded.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked at the path where Sasuke left. He was not in sight. "He went away Sasuke." Sakura said.

Naruto groaned while standing up. "Damn it!! Where did he go!!"

--

Sasuke run as fast as he could. He stopped breathing while seeing if Naruto and the others catch up. "No where in sight." Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke rested for a while, then suddenly out of nowhere, Ino showed up. "Oh!! Sasuke!! I missed you so much." Ino hugged Sasuke. Then she looked around. "No sign of Sakura huh?" Ino smiled. "So it's just you and me handsome."

"I-Ino?" Sasuke shook of Ino. "What do you want? I don't have much time." Sasuke whined.

"Well..." Ino went close to Sasuke. "...I want a date!"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. "Some other time Ino."

"S-some... other time?" Ino asked. "YIPEEEEEE!! Really Sasuke?"

"Uh..."

"If you want, you can go to my house." Ino said.

"Go... to your... house." Sasuke repeated. 'If I go to Ino's house surely Sasuke and the others will never find me.' Sasuke thought. "Sure, why not?"

Ino gasped. Her eyes are sparkly as the stars. She grabbed Sasuke's hands and run. "LET'S GO NOW MY HANDSOME LITTLE PRINCE!!" Ino said yelling. (Of course, so the other fans will hear.)

Ino was so happy, she didn't even know that people are on her way but she just bumped the. 'I feel... so awkward... I don't know why.' Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, Shino and Kiba saw Ino holding Sasuke. "Look, Shino!" Kiba pointed.

"Hn?" Shino saw Ino and Sasuke together holding hands. "Well, well, I wonder what Sakura's feeling is?"

"Hey Ino!!" Kiba yelled.

"Eh?" Ino stopped same as Sasuke.

"Where are you going with Sasuke?"

Ino smirked. "Ha! Well, he said yes if he can go to my house."

"Wha?!" Kiba answered.

"But, you two are... too young to do that." Shino said.

Ino blushed. "Well... we're not gonna do that." She smiled. "We're gonna do that little years more!!" Ino blushed more.

"Well..." Kiba asked. "How about Sakura then?"

"Well..." Ino said in an evil grin. "Tell her, she snooze she loose." She and Sasuke went of.

Shino and Kiba are standing doing nothing. "...Really...?"

--

"Where did he go?" Sakura said breathing for air. They just stopped running.

"Damn it! Maybe he's using my Sharingan now." Cursed Naruto.

"We looked EVERYWHERE. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey guys!!" Kiba and Shino went to them.

"Kiba, Shino?" Sakura said.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"We have something to tell to Sakura." Kiba said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"About Ino and Sasuke."

"Ino... and Sasuke?" Sakura repeated and glared at Naruto.

"Sasuke's is going to her house, we don't know what are they going to do, but, they say they will not do the you know what." Kiba explained.

"Oh, she also said. You snooze, you loose." Shino said, trying to join Kiba's explaining. Kiba sweat dropped.

"Wha-what?" Sakura said and looked down. 'That's not Sasuke after all.' Sakura thought and sight. 'But... THAT'S SASUKE'S LIPS!!' Sakura clenched her fist and looked up. "INO!! YOU LITTLE AS-"

"Sakura remember." Shikamaru said pointing at Naruto.

Sakura looked then looked back. "I DON'T CARE! THAT'S SASUKE'S LIPS!! AND I WANT TO BE THE SECOND TO KISS SASUKE, NOT HER!!" (For those who watched episode 3. XD)

"Sasuke's... lips?" Shino repeated. Kiba raised a brow to them.

"It's nothing." Shikamaru said. "Sakura, Naruto lets go now to Ino's..." Shikamaru stopped when he saw Sakura running fast as the sound.

"Well... I told you she's gonna get mad." Kiba glared at Shino.

"Then if you know that Sakura's gonna get mad, why did you tell her?" Shino asked.

"I... don't know..." Kiba said putting his pointing finger to his chin.

"You don't know HOW it means to us to know where Sasuke is." Naruto said, glaring at Shikamaru. "C'mon Shikamaru, we gotta hurry." Naruto ran same as Shikamaru.

"It means a lot to them?" Shino repeated, glaring at Kiba. (Who would see?)

"Don't look at me bug freak." Kiba said. And went off to do training, same as Shino.

--

Ino closed the door behind her and look at Sasuke and blushed. "Do... you want to go to... my room?" Ino asked.

"Uh... no, no, I'm okay here." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, okay." Ino smiled. "Oh! I-I forgot stupid me. Why don't you sit down here Sasuke?" She pointed at the couch.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Sasuke sat down.

'Hm... Sasuke being more expressive... in front of me.' Ino thought and giggled. 'Maybe, he DOES love me, he cannot show it in front of Sakura, because maybe he'll hurt her feelings.' Ino smiled deeply and stared at Sasuke. "Oh... you're so hot."

"Hnn?" Sasuke glared at Ino.

"OH! Um... do you want some tea or something to eat?" Ino asked giggling.

"No thanks, I'm good." Sasuke sighed. He stretched his arms on the top of the couch.

Ino sat beside him, she blushed a little. 'This... is my first time to get so close to him without him saying, get out.' she thought. 'This, this is it.' She went closer to Sasuke and look at him in the eyes. Sasuke look at her in the eyes also, but looked away.

"Sasuke..." Ino said sweetly. "I... really love you more than Sakura and your other fans that loves you combined." She went closer to his face.

Sasuke looked back at Ino, smiling so sweetly at him. So desperate to do it.

"I...love you." Ino's voice went softly. "I know that you love me too." She closed her eyes, making her lips so soft and tender to be so kissable to Sasuke.

Sasuke's heart is pounding, his eyes are wide to see the soft pink lips of Ino. Almost two inches away, he can hear the breathing of Ino breath, so warm. 'Will... I do it...?' He thought for a while and closed his eyes. Ino and Sasuke are now half an inch close.

'...this... is...it...' Ino thought, smiling on her mind. Then suddenly,

"CHAAAA!!" Sakura yelled while jumping at the window and punched it.

"AAAHHH!!" Sasuke screamed. 'H-how did they...'

Naruto jumped on the window same as Shikamaru. Glasses from the window fell down slowly to the ground, she looked at the pieces of glass in the floor, she got terrified. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE IN MY HOUSE!!" Ino yelled in an angry tone.

"DON'T YOU DARE KISS SASUKE!!" Sakura paused. "I... mean his lips." Sakura smiled.

"Eh?" Ino said in a puzzled tone.

Sakura saw how close Ino and Sasuke are. She got furious. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF ON SASUKE YOU LITTLE-"

"YOU SHUT UP!!" Ino yelled. "We're trying to kiss here Sakura, it's none of your stupid business." She got close to Sasuke and puts her hands on Sasuke's chest and sticks out her tongue.

Sasuke stared at Ino and glared back at Sakura. 'Aw man, this is not good.'

"I... said..."

"Look Sakura, Sasuke's not even trying hard to get me off. See Sakura." Ino played on Sasuke's chest with her fingers. Sasuke sweated.

"Wow..." Shikamaru said in a sarcastic way.

"...You don't understand..." Sakura clenched her fist. Naruto glared at Sakura. Her eyes turned into fireballs. "BUT STILL, GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Sakura ran as fast as she could towards Ino. Ready to punch her.

"Uh oh this is so not good." Sasuke ran out of the way, standing beside Naruto.

Ino blocked the punch of Sakura with both of her hands. "Sasuke help me please!" Ino asked, glaring at him.

"Nope." Sasuke answered. "It's a GIRL fight. I'm a boy."

Ino sweat dropped and lost her guard. Sakura kicked her in the side of her face. "OOOOOOFFFFF!" Ino dropped on the floor.

"Don't mind about Sasuke." Sakura said clenching her fists in front of her. "You're dead meat, Ino."

Ino wiped the blood near her mouth. "If you wanna fight? Then let's fight." Ino ran towards her and tries to kick her.

Sakura blocked it with her lower left arm. Ino grinned. "C'mon Sakura, Sasuke loves me, not you, you even saw right?"

Sakura greeted her teeth. "SHUT UP!" Sakura tries to punch Ino, but dodges.

"You're just jealous that Sasuke picked me, not you!" Ino yelled.

Sakura's bangs covered her eyes. "You..." Sakura said in a soft tone. "You don't know what you're talking you pig."

"Ho ho! I know what I'm talking about forehead." Ino said getting a kunai on top of the table.

Sakura stared. Ino did an Evil grin. "Are you kidding Ino? You cannot use that for a small fight for crying out loud." Shikamaru said. "It might even kill her."

"I-DONT-CARE!!" Ino paused in every word. She spun her kunai and targets Sakura. "SHE MUST LEARN THAT I OWN SASUKE'S HEART!!" With that, she threw it to Sakura.

Sakura stared at the moving kunai. "DODGE IT SAKURA." Sasuke cheered. But, it hits her. Sakura spitted out blood. Ino grinned. Naruto looked at Sakura in surprised.

"Oh man." Shikamaru said. "You killed Sakura!" Sakura dropped on the floor. Ino looked at her both of her eyes half opened. Then she widened her eyes.

It was a substitution Jutsu. The kunai was stuck in a log. Sasuke gasped. Ino's mouth was wide opened. "Where... where did she go?!"

"Right here you asshole." Sakura was at the back of Ino. Sakura's hands are full of chakra. The chakra that's used for the medical ninjas to attacked. Ino didn't looked back but her eyes are still wide.

"CHAAAAA!!" Sakura said, hitting her chakra hand to Ino, for that, it caused Ino to fly in the wall and crashed on her face.

Everyone looked at Ino, she removed the concretes on her lap and coughed. "Sasuke... help... me..."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "...Okay..." He went there removing the concretes on her lap.

Sakura breathed like there's no tomorrow. Ino looked at her. "You know, Sakura, even know that you defeated me, Sasuke still be in my heart and also Sasuke's. Right Sasuke?"

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to rest it. Sasuke stopped. Ino glared at him, Sasuke grinned. "Actually, if you understand, I have a crush on Sakura. And... actually, I don't even like you." Sasuke laughed a little.

Shikamaru and Sakura sweat dropped. Naruto slapped his forehead, Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Wha..." Ino's eyes got a little teary.

"You're not even my type." Sasuke sighed.

"Now that we have him, let's go now." Naruto said, going out of Ino's house.

Sakura pinched Sasuke's ears while walking. "Right behind ya!" Sakura smiled. Still pinching Sasuke's ears.

Shikamaru followed, he looked back at Ino, she was crying. "...About Sasuke..." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him. "I still don't REALLY know why he's special to you." Shikamaru sighed and walked away. Ino looked at the place were Shikamaru stood, she sighed. "What's so special about Sakura that Sasuke saw...?"

To Be Cont...

**AN:** Just so you know, I'm not a fan of Ino and Sasuke, I love Sasu-Saku and Lee-Saku more. . Review please!

**Next Chapter Teaser:** Sasuke cannot believe what he heard, Naruto, being a bit harsh, it annoys him, his head is as red as a tomato, he bitted his tongue inside of his mouth and tastes blood, he greeted his teeth like he wants to bite something or someone. He closed eyes... then, he opened it again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let, me, gooooo

"Let, me, gooooo!!" Sasuke whined, hanged by the tree upside down and trying to untie the rope.

"We can, but, you lost our trust." Sakura put her hands on her hips. "That's what you get for escaping us."

"Look, I don't wanna be inside Sasuke's body. It reeks!!" Sasuke stuck his tongue.

"Yours too, in fact, it smells." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well... you two better live with it." Shikamaru said.

"In one or two weeks." Sakura added.

"I think I'm not gonna survive in this body full of crap." Sasuke said.

"I just hope that Kakashi Sensei will be here soon." Naruto crossed his arms.

"So you mean that Kakashi Sensei's on a mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yup." Sakura replied.

Shikamaru looked serious. "Are you sure that Kakashi Sensei can help you two after when he gets back?"

The three looked at each other. Shikamaru sighed. "Look, if you don't know if he is really gonna bring you two back, there's 50 chance that he'll not." Shikamaru looked up in the skies. "You'll never know. But when he comes back here and knows the jutsu, luck for you two."

"And what happens when he does not know." Sakura asked.

Shikamaru looked back down, to see the bodies that got separated by their real souls. "I...don't know." Sakura's eyes widened. "Kakashi is not a soul transfer expert like Ino's father, so that means that you have lesser chance at believing him..." Shikamaru turned his back to them. "Plus, if Tsunade cannot do it..." Shikamaru sighed. "...Who can...?"

Everyone became silent, Shikamaru glanced back at them. "Well... what are we gonna do now?"

Sakura looked at him then looked at the ground. "Hm..." She said softly. Then a sudden noise came out of nowhere.

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, who's still tied on the rope. "Is... that your tummy growling Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm..." Sasuke blushed. "...Not used to see Sasuke so silly?"

"Well... I'm not silly like you bonehead." Naruto snorted.

"Whatever, can we just eat? PLEASE!?" Sasuke begged.

"Stop moving or the rope will cut." Sakura said.

"Okay, okay, but can we all eat!?" Sasuke begged again. "I didn't eat breakfast because this two here are in a hurry. Plus I'll not escape, promise!! I never back down on food when I'm hungry."

"Fine." Sakura sighed. "We'll let you go and eat. But, if you escape again. I swear that we'll hang you in t he tree until there's no blood on your body." Sakura pointed.

"Yippee!!" Sasuke danced while hanged in the tree then it snapped. "Ouch!" Sasuke touched his head.

"Let's go now, I'm hungry to you know." Sakura walked to the path where Ichiraku was. "SHIKAMARU'S TREAT!"

"What?" Shikamaru said. "Who said I'm gonna eat with you three?"

"You're going with us until their back to normal right?" Sakura looked back and winked.

"HAHAHA COME ON SHIKAMARU, YOU'RE THE CHUUNIN HERE." Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up bonehead." Naruto hit Sasuke's head. "Don't you dare be loud in Ichiraku."

"Yeah, okay, I'll not." Sasuke said.

"Hmf." Naruto snorted. 'This is gonna be a pain in the but.' He thought.

--

"Alright!!" Sasuke yelled and separated his chopsticks. "Let's- AWAAAAAAAAAAWW!!" Sasuke looked at the bottom of the floor and saw Naruto stepping on his feet on purpose.

The daughter of the owner of Ichiraku stared at Sasuke as if she saw an alien, but smiled. "Haha. You're little friend here is being more expressive."

"Sasuke? Yeah right." Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he's going to kill him afterwards. The owner walked in.

"Naruto! There you are. Where's my pay from yesterday?" The owner demanded.

Sasuke gulped. "Uhm... I have no money, I swear." Sasuke sweated.

Everyone looked at Sasuke. "No SASUKE! He's talking to NARUTO!" Sakura said like putting sense to Sasuke's head.

"Oh... yeah... sorry." Sasuke grinned.

'That's it, I'm gonna KILL you after we switched bodies again.' Naruto had a cold stare at Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto? My PAY." The owner waited.

Naruto looked at his pockets to find money. Then he saw a frog wallet, he saw what's inside of it, he raised a brow. 'Hmf, maybe I'll not kill you anyway, Naruto.' He thought then looked up. "Will this be enough?" He threw the frog wallet to the owner.

'N-noooo' Sasuke thought and his eyes are starting to get teary. 'M-my... money…'

The owner looked at the wallet. His eyes widened. "This is good Naruto, actually, I'll have all the money and I will make all of your meals free." He smiled.

Sasuke gulped again. "Actually, Naruto will no-"

"Okay, you can have all of my money." Naruto smirked. "Looks like I'm the one who's treating us, not Shikamaru."

"Good thing." Shikamaru slurped his noodles.

"Why did you spent ALL my... you're money to treat us?!" Sasuke stood up from his chair.

"Why? It's not yours, it's MINE." Naruto snorted.

Sasuke curled up his lips inside, he clench his fist and it was shaking. 'Sasuke, you little...'

Both at the look at each other like their gonna kill each other after they stare. Naruto sighed. "Like I said again, it's my money, not yours." He looked at his nails.

Shikamaru glanced at the two. Sakura curled her lips. The owner looked at the two like there was something gonna happen.

Sasuke cannot believe what he heard, Naruto, being a bit harsh, it annoys him, his head is as red as a tomato, he bitted his tongue inside of his mouth and tastes blood, he greeted his teeth like he wants to bite something or someone. He closed eyes... then, he opened it again.

"I'M GAY!!" Sasuke yelled very loud. Almost a mile away, it can be heard.

Shikamaru choked while slurping a single noodle slowly. "O-oh my..." Sakura she dropped her chopsticks, she sound like she's about to faint. The owner dropped the uncooked noodles in the floor. Naruto's eyes widened.

Almost all the people who heard it stared at Sasuke, who is not embarrassed, Naruto greeted his teeth. "What the fuck did you said?" He pointed and he can hear gasps at the background.

"I'M GAY AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" Sasuke replied.

"...Good god..." The owner cursed. And can hear gasps in the background.

Sakura fainted; Shikamaru dropped his chopsticks on the ground. The daughter opened her mouth in shock. In the background their are other girls fainting.

"...You're dead asshole..." Naruto said slowly.

"...shit... I went to far..." Sasuke said.

"YOU WENT TO FAR ALRIGHT! AND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GET FURTHER!!" Naruto stood up form his sit.

"...Holy shit." Sasuke ran away from Ichiraku. Naruto ran after him.

"This is bad." Shikamaru went to Sakura if she's okay, but still not awake. "Sakura wake up! Sasuke and Naruto are far behind!!" He shakes the body of Sakura. "Damn it..." Shikamaru sighed. "This is too troublesome."

To Be Cont…

**AN:** Sorry if I put bad words there. Hehe just to make it good and all. I hope you like it! Please review!!

**Next Chapter teaser:** Many people stared at them, most of them wide eyed. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, so does Sasuke. The Rasengan and the Chidori yelled like hell, most people gasped, most people ran, some people just stayed there to see what's gonna happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and Sasuke ran off somewhere, living Shikamaru and Sakura behind

Naruto and Sasuke ran off somewhere, living Shikamaru and Sakura behind.

"Hn…?" Sakura woke up, she saw Shikamaru at her side, her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Shikamaru sighed. "Sasuke and Naruto ran off somewhere."

"WHAT?!" Sakura sat up. "Why didn't you run after them?!"

"Will I just let you be in the ground?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura didn't say anything, Shikamaru sighed again. "Look, now that you're up already, we can find them now."

"Yeah, but where?" Sakura asked. "I mean, they just ran off right? You don't know and I don't know where they headed to."

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru whined.

--

"GET BACK HERE FOOL!!" Naruto yelled. He and Sasuke are jumping on the roof tops.

'Heck no… he's gonna kill me for sure.' Sasuke thought. 'Ugh… why did I just said that?'

"GET BACK HERE!!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke looked back. "Are you gonna kill me?!" He asked.

"What does it look like dobe?!" Naruto answered.

Sasuke gulped and had a guilty look on his face. 'Me and my big mouth' He thought.

--

Sakura and Shikamaru are running to find Sasuke and Naruto. But still no sign. "Where are those guys?!" Sakura asked.

"Why you asking me?" Shikamaru glance at Sakura. "I also don't know where the both of them are."

"Naruto… Sasuke…" Sakura said in a worry tone.

As they were running, they saw Kiba eating dumplings near the store. "That's Kiba!! He'll help us." Shikamaru said.

"No!" Sakura answered. "Look, we cannot tell anyone even Kiba that Sasuke and Naruto exchanged bodies." Sakura explained.

"We're not gonna tell the secret." Shikamaru pointed. "Where just gonna tell him where's Naruto and Sasuke."

"You have a point there." Sakura said. "Plus, he can smell Naruto and Sasuke… okay… will tell where they are. But NOT the exchanged bodies."

Shikamaru nodded. They went near to Kiba whose eating dumplings. "Oh, hey guys." Kiba waved. With Akamaru on his head.

"Kiba." Sakura stopped running.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you help us where Sasuke and Naruto are?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke?" Kiba repeated. "Okay, but why?"

"Uh…" Sakura and Shikamaru said together.

"Arf arf!!" Akamaru barked.

"What's that Akamaru?" Kiba looked up to see his dog.

Akamaru barked again. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Uh… oh…" Shikamaru said. Sakura looked at him in a dumb look.

Akamaru barked louder. "There… lying…? To us?" Kiba repeated.

"Uhm…" Sakura sweated. Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

Akamaru barked even louder. Kiba eyes widened. "What? Naruto and Sasuke switched bodies?

Sakura looks like she was about to panic, Shikamaru sighed again, Kiba looked back at them. Sakura and Shikamaru's body stiffened.

"Look… I don't know what Akamaru's talking about, but, all I understand is Naruto and Sasuke switched bodies." Kiba gave them a serious look. "Is that true?"

--

Sasuke went down from the roof tops and started running. Naruto still following him.

"Get away!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Not until I get you!!" Naruto answered.

Sasuke greeted his teeth. He ran faster and went to the training place of Neji.

Neji was training when he saw Sasuke and Naruto running. "What are they doing here?" Neji asked himself.

"Give me my body loser!!" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know how okay?!" Sasuke replied. "You better wait until Kakashi's back." The Sasuke saw Neji. "Oh, hi Neji!!" He waved.

"Uh… hi?" Neji waved a little.

"YOU FOOL!!" Naruto said running and almost catching up with Sasuke.

"Damn." Sasuke cursed. The both of them left Neji in his training place.

"…What the hell happened to them?" Neji asked himself again.

--

"Well…?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "Well? Is it true what Akamaru just said?

"…We don't know how to speak dog." Sakura smiled, Shikamaru and Kiba sweat dropped.

Kiba sighed. "Look it's crazy what Akamaru just said but, anything can happen here."

"Well…"

"Okay you got us." Shikamaru sighed. Sakura glared at him. "What? So we can get over this."

"Well…" Sakura sighed. "Just for the sake of Naruto and Sasuke…"

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged bodies." Shikamaru said. "But not on purpose, they said when they woke up, they were in different bodies. That's only what I know."

"Where finding Naruto and Sasuke because, they… just got into a little argument." Sakura explained.

"That's why we want you to help us finding them before they get killed." Shikamaru said.

"Wow… this is so… unreal." Kiba said.

"We know." Shikamaru and Sakura said together.

"So you don't know who did it?" Kiba asked.

"We tried the Hokage, but Sasuke inside Naruto's body is too embarrassed." Sakura said.

"So that's why they're hoping that Kakashi knows it and can bring them back." Shikamaru explained.

Kiba didn't say anything. Sakura and Shikamaru glared at each other. "So, can you help us?!" Sakura asked.

"Okay, okay." Kiba sighed. "Great, I just finished my training and I still have to do something."

--

Naruto and Sasuke are still running, Sasuke panted. "Can we deal this later? I'm tired." He looked back.

Naruto didn't gave an answer, Sasuke sighed. They've passed so many stores that they storm, then they passed Hinata. "Hi Hinata!" Sasuke waved then he ran again.

"…" Hinata didn't mind what Sasuke said when she saw Naruto. "H-hi Naru…"

"Not now." Naruto passed Hinata fast. Hinata sighed.

"Naruto must've thought that I'm weird again…" Hinata walked away sadly.

Naruto and Sasuke stormed many stores while their running, many people complained. Naruto and Sasuke didn't care.

"Why don't you stop running?!" Naruto asked.

"It's better to run instead of being KILLED!" Sasuke replied. Still running.

The two ran so far it's in the other side of the village. When they just bumped an unexpected visitor.

Rock Lee jugging 500 laps around the village to get more stamina. "Hello Naruto, Sas…"

"Not now Lee!" Both at them said it together while they passed him.

Lee looked at them running. "Hmm…" Lee's thinking. His eyes became fireballs and raised his right fist. "Looks like I have competition!!" Lee jugged very fast. "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!! I'LL PROMISE I'LL BE BETTER THAN YOU ALL!!"

Naruto groaned he cannot wait until Sasuke stopped. 'This will slow you down.' Naruto thought as he pulled out a shuriken. "AAAHHHHH!! TAKE THIS!!" Naruto threw the shuriken to Sasuke's legs and it hit.

"Ow!" Sasuke closed on eye, he slowed down a little bit and saw the shuriken on his lower right leg. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What? You're using ninja tools to stop me?"

"You don't like to listen to me, there's more than that if you're gonna be more stubborn." Naruto threatened.

Sasuke greeted his teeth. "If that's what you want…" Sasuke stopped.

Naruto stopped also, many people is watching what are they doing.

"…Sakura's not here, so…" Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto questioned. "In this condition? You must be…"

"I don't care!!" Sasuke interrupted. "…Plus it's good to feel your enemy's power, don't you think?" He asked.

Naruto clenched his fist. He gave him a small smirk. "Looks like." He snorted.

"Then let's do this." Sasuke said while doing the seals of Chidori.

"Hmf…" Naruto did the seals of Rasengan. "You're done for Naruto!!"

"Yeah right!!"

"RASENGAN!!"

"CHIDORI!"

Many people stared at them, most of them wide eyed. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, so does Sasuke. The Rasengan and the Chidori yelled like hell, most people gasped, most people ran, some people just stayed there to see what's gonna happen.

Less then a second, the Rasengan and Chidori met.

BOOM!!

--

"Wha…what's that noise?" Sakura looked at the place where the big boom is.

Akamaru barked. "Hey, they stopped already." Kiba said.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked at Kiba, then they looked at the place where there's the big boom. "So that means…"

"Sasuke…Naruto…" Sakura said softly. She clenched her fist, she ran where Naruto and Sasuke is.

"Hey, wait for us!!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru followed also.

'Sasuke, Naruto, what's got in to you two?' Sakura thought. Her tears fell from her face; she wiped it and started to run faster. Kiba and Shikamaru were at the back of her.

Sakura saw many people crowding in a big circle, Sakura pushed some people to get through and saw what the people been crowding.

It was Sasuke and Naruto, laying down on the floor, with a little blood around, beside their mouth and on their hands and arms. They were unconscious.

"They… did it…" More of Sakura's tears fell from her face.

"Oh…my…" Kiba was shocked.

"Looks like their battling it to the death." Shikamaru said.

After that, no one said a word. They just stared at the two persons who just don't seem to get along, no matter what.

To be cont…

**AN:** I really like the battle of Sasuke and Naruto on the bottom of the waterfall, when I saw Sasuke and Naruto firing Chidori and Rasengan and they run towards each other, I thought that it's very sad, to see best friends fighting each other. Too bad Naruto lost, that's why I got inspired and all. I hope you all like it!! Please review!! Because the end is near!

**Next Chapter Teaser:** Four pairs of eyes looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged. "What? You two always never get along, maybe they did this so that you two make your teamwork better, but, you happen to fight again, using Chidori and Rasengan that Kakashi banned you two to do that on your teammates, I think you two really deserved this."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hn…

"Hn…?" Sasuke opened his eyes, he's in a bed, with white sheets and blankets. He looked at his right, he saw a window that's close to him, he can hear birds chirping, he knew this was the hospital. "Ugh…" Sasuke sat up. "What…happened…?"

"It's about time you woke up," Sasuke looked around, he saw on his left, a white cloth covering the person; he removed it and saw Naruto who's just sitting up.

"…Sasuke…" Sasuke said softly, Naruto didn't answer, "You're still, mad at me Sasuke?" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't give an answer, Sasuke looked down, he was clenching his fist. For a minute, he looked up. "Sasuke, I'm… sorry."

Naruto glared at Sasuke who is apologizing. "I shouldn't say anything like that to get back at you, I just found out it will ruin you're life…"

"Nah… I should be the one apologizing you…" Naruto looked down. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I shouldn't spend all your money, since you're alone and all."

"No, I can earn more money, but you, the people will make fun of you now."

"I don't care if they make fun of me, that's why I'm gonna say sorry to you."

"No I'M the one who's gonna say sorry to you!"

"No I will!"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Just give it up already, I'm the one who's gonna say sorry to you."

"Wanna fight? The on who wins will say sorry."

"BRING IT ON!!"

"OH YEAH!!"

"…"

"…"

It became silent, the two looked at each other, after a moment, they laughed together.

"Who are we? Fighting to say sorry?" Sasuke laughed

"I know, I'm such an idiot to say that."

"Haha but you're really an idiot.

"Haha!" Naruto stopped laughing, Sasuke stopped to. It was silent again.

"…So…uhm… how many days are we in the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know… I just woke up an hour ago." Naruto replied.

"…Oh…"

"Hm… looks like their up already." The nurse opened the door.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura said. Shikamaru and Kiba at the back of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Looks like you two are right." Kiba said to Sakura and Shikamaru, Akamaru barked.

"Hey, what are you doing here Kiba?" Sasuke pointed.

"Well…" Kiba glared at Sakura. She sighed.

"We really need Kiba's help to find you but, we didn't know that he actually found out very fast." Sakura explained.

Naruto sighed. "How many days are we in here?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Sakura counted. "Four days I suppose."

"No… it's five days." Shikamaru recounted.

"What? Five days?" Sasuke repeated.

"Of course, since you to did the Chidori and Rasengan so hard." Sakura gave them serious look. "Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei said never to do that… but you two didn't even listen."

Sasuke and Naruto didn't give an answer. Sakura looked at them worriedly. Naruto crumpled up the blanket. "Let's… just hope that, Kakashi Sensei's can remove this curse or something."

"Well, it's almost a week, you said that they'll come here in a week." Shikamaru said.

"…Or two…" Sakura corrected.

"So what happens if Kakashi doesn't know the jutsu? Will you two will be stuck in different bodies forever?"

"…" Naruto didn't answer. Everyone became quiet.

"…I'm sure that we will go back to our original bodies." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him. "There must be a jutsu to bring us back."

Shikamaru stared at him. "Why… you two deserved that."

Four pairs of eyes looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged. "What? You two always never get along, maybe they did this so that you two make your teamwork better, but, you happen to fight again, using Chidori and Rasengan that Kakashi banned you two to do that on your teammates, I think you two really deserved this."

"Shikamaru, you don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said.

"Trust me." Shikamaru replied. "I know what I am saying."

Sakura was speechless. Kiba still glared at Shikamaru, Sasuke look down. "So, this is all because me and Sasuke never get along huh…"

"Naruto…" Sakura looked back. She curled her lips. She looked at Naruto, who was speechless as well.

"Well then, aren't you two just a stubborn mule."

Everyone looked at the back to see who's talking, Sakura blinked in surprised.

"…Kakashi Sensei…?"

To be cont…

**AN:** Sorry if it's a short chapter, I wanna save the Kakashi part on next chapter. And like I said, THE END IS NEAR. Please review!!

**Next chapter teaser: **-Unavailable-


	9. Chapter 9

"…Kakashi Sensei…?" Sakura blinked in surprised.

Kakashi leaned on the door with his arms crossed. His lazy eye became serious. Sasuke gulped when he saw him.

"Kakashi Sensei, I thought you'll be back in a week or two?" Sakura asked.

"Well, my mission was a false alarm, so me and the other Jounins can go home." Kakashi Sensei explained. He looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Well then, why are you two here in the hospital?" He asked.

The two didn't answer, Sakura looked at the ground. "Sensei, we need to tell you something."

"Oh, is that so? What is it then?" Kakashi said pretending to be curious.

Sakura nodded. She glared at Sasuke and Naruto, she played with her fingers at the back. "Sasuke and Naruto…"

"Sasuke and Naruto what?" Kakashi repeated.

"They…" Sakura stared at the ground, she gulped difficultly. "…They… exchange bodies…"

Kakashi sighed. Sakura looked up to see what's on Kakashi's face.

"Are you worried that something weird has happened to us?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. Kakashi looked up in the ceilings. He closed his eyes. "How did it happen?"

"Well, I don't know, we just woke up and are bodies are different already." Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said. "Kakashi Sensei, we've been waiting for you."

"Huh? Why?" Kakashi said, pretending to curious again.

"They said that you're the only hope that can make Naruto and Sasuke back to normal." Kiba explained.

"Yeah, Sensei, you're only hope, can you do it?" Sakura said in a hopeful tone.

Kakashi didn't say anything. Sakura eyes became teary. Everyone looked at him, to see his face if it's a good or bad look.

"…Well…?" Naruto asked. "…Can you do it?"

"…No…" Kakashi lied.

Everyone's in shock. Sakura's tears fell from her face, Sasuke shivered. "Are… are you sure…?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Kakashi sighed again. "I said no, I don't know how to bring you two back."

"You're joking, right?" Sakura tears fell. "Please… tell me you're joking." Sakura's voice cracked in the last word.

"Sorry…"

Shikamaru glared at Kakashi, Kiba to. Naruto groaned, Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'Sasuke…'

"This can't be happening… why is it like this…?" Sakura cried more and more. Kiba patted Sakura's back.

Shikamaru sighed. "…Man… what a drag…"

"But if I can," Kakashi said suddenly, all of them looked at him. "I can put you two back, but since I just heard that Sasuke and Naruto fought in the middle of the village, and they used the jutsu I banned them using against them, EVEN if their not in their original bodies." Kakashi looked at them. "I'll not put you two back to normal."

"…Sensei…" Sakura whipped her tears.

"I passed you three because I thought that you three have amazing teamwork." Kakashi turned his back on them. "But I was wrong"

Naruto clenched his fist. Sasuke just stared at Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Naruto…" Kakashi called. "…I'm very disappointed with you two…" He walked away.

Naruto made a little sound. Sasuke was still staring at the spot Kakashi Sensei stood.

"Well… looks like you two are stuck with those bodies forever." Shikamaru looked back to see the two.

"Shikamaru will you just stop." Sakura scolded.

"Hmf." Shikamaru answered.

"…No…" Sasuke said.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba looked at him. Naruto turned his head to him.

"There must be someone here to fix our problem." Sasuke said. "I know there is."

Everyone became silent, thinking of what will happen if there's really no one could do it.

--

Kakashi looked at the skies he was on top of the Hokage Tower. He was thinking if he's doing the right thing.

"Looks like you lied to them, Kakashi."

"It's for the best." Kakashi looked around to see the Hokage, Tsunade.

"A true Shinobi never lies." Tsunade said.

"It's for their teamwork, Tsunade."

"So what?!" Tsunade debated. "So you're not gonna switch them back forever all for their teamwork?!"

"I didn't say that I'm not gonna switch them back forever." Kakashi said. "I did almost everything believe me."

Tsunade didn't answer.

"This is the only way to make their teamwork blossom," Kakashi explained. "But still, it didn't also work." He looked up in the sky. "I'll switch them back someday, only when they have already good teamwork."

He jumped out of nowhere, living Tsunade alone.

--

Two days passed, Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the Hospital.

"So, you're still gonna find the person who can bring us back?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. "I'll never give up, until I find that person."

"Hmf…" Naruto smirked.

"Plus, I can't go Hokage like this, I mean I'm you and you're me." Sasuke pointed

"Heh, yeah, I don't wanna stays in you're smelly body forever." Naruto snorted.

"Oh yeah? Your body reeks!" Sasuke put his pointed finger under his nose.

"…" Naruto looked up in the skies while walking. "And all of this happened because I and you never always never get along."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "…We're really getting punished."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke forward and sighed. "We might as well live with it until we find that person."

"Yeah, live with it…"

"Oh Sasuke!!"

The two looked back and saw Ino with… "Ino…" Sasuke said. "You have… PINK HAIR!!"

"Of course silly." Ino giggled a little. "Since you like Sakura, I observed her very closely, so I think you like girls, like me, with pink hair." Ino laughed.

The two sweat dropped. "She doesn't like to give up doesn't she?" Sasuke asked.

"All thanks to you." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke…" Ino blushed a little. "Do you like me now?"

"Uhm…" Sasuke did the original Naruto look on his face.

"What the HELL are you doing here Ino?!" Sakura asked loudly. Kiba and Shikamaru were behind her.

"Oh, Sakura." Ino looked back.

"Ino… your… hair…" Shikamaru said slowly. Kiba covered his mouth while his laughing. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh, you mean this?" Ino pointed at her hair.

"What is the meaning of this Ino?" Sakura pointed. "Why are you copying my hairstyle?!"

"I already know what the type of Sasuke." Ino said. "He likes pink haired girls."

"Oh…kay…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Idiot." Kiba mumbled.

"Let's go now Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura pushed them. Kiba and Shikamaru followed.

"Hey!" Ino called out.

--

It's already 6:30 pm Sasuke and Naruto just finished training.

"It's getting dark." Sasuke said as he looked up on the sky.

Naruto didn't answer Sasuke glared at him. "What's your problem?" Naruto didn't answer again. Sasuke smirked. "You'll get used to it."

"Get used to what?" Naruto spoke.

"My body when you're gonna train." Sasuke answered.

"...Your body?"

"Yeah, my body is very used to hard training, when you trained my body, it's like a warm up to me." Sasuke said.

"…Shut up…"

"Don't tell me to shut up!!"

"Well then, make me, loser."

"Well then, bring it on!!"

Naruto sighed. Sasuke put on a question face.

"Eh?" Sasuke said.

"We're fighting again…" Naruto said quietly. "This is the reason why that we switched bodies."

"Oh… uhm…" Sasuke looked down. His bangs covered his face. He stopped walking.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto stopped and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down for a minute. Naruto had a puzzled face. Sasuke looked at him and gave him a small smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's the smiling all about?"

Sasuke walked closer. "Sasuke, I'm sorry…"

"…What? Why are you saying sorry to me?" Naruto asked. "…Huh…?"

Sasuke put out his right arm to him. Naruto looked at the arm. "Let's make a new beginning."

"New… beginning?"

"We always never get along, this is why that we switched bodies." Sasuke explained. "This is a moral for us. From now on, let's just be better friends. Okay?"

Naruto looked up. "Even no that our bodies changed, or maybe forever?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked back at the arm, he smirked.

"Okay…" Naruto put his right hand to his. "Will be better friends."

"Hehe yeah." Sasuke said.

"But… you're still a loser to me." Naruto snorted.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto's vein popped up.

Naruto yelled. What they didn't know that someone was listening to them in the rooftops.

Kakashi's hair's been blown by the air. With a blank expression.

--

At night time, everybody's sleeping. Someone went inside Naruto's room. He went to the room of Naruto. Naruto was snoring. He raised his shirt a bit to see his tummy. He did some hand signs. And then, "KAI!!"

End.

**Kakashi:** Great work everyone!! claps his hands

**Naruto:** Who do you think you are? The Director?

**Kakashi:** Sweat drops

**Sachi:** We finally done it!! Closing the book

**Sasuke: **I still can't believe in the script that I need to say I'm gay. Glares at Sachi

**Sachi:** Uhm…

**Sakura:** Plus the part of Ino was pointless.

**Ino: **IS NOT!!

**Sakura:** IS TOO!!

**Ino:** IS NOT!!

**Sakura:** IS TOO!!

**Shikamaru:** And that part were Naruto and Sasuke need to shake hands, is kinda sappy.

**Sachi: **Really…? Crying.

**Shikamaru:** Sighs I don't know, let's see if the people who are reading this now we'll like it.

**Kakashi:** Don't worry, you're still a beginner.

**Sachi:** Walks to a dark room and touches a random wall I know… T.T

**Naruto:** Thumbs up Review please!!


End file.
